Memories Returned
by Laura-NekoChan
Summary: What happens to Seto when Gozaburo returns, now that he’s 18, will things be the same as they always were? Will he choose Mokuba over himself? I'm way bad at summaries. One-shot, I guess.


**Erm, I'm a pretty crappy writer. I'm kinda new to this so uh whatever. Oh yeah this is a SHIT storyline and whatnot but I know that. **

**Oh && also I don't own anything here, except for maybe the overrated storyline, and the text.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Take them off." His voice was commanding, as commanding as it had ever been. I tried to at least look defiant, my "friends" being here, was making this so much harder. I feared him as much as I had as a child. I kept my head high, my shoulders arched, I took a deep, broken breath.

"…No." I attempting to hide my current emotions, I kept my face as blank and impassive as possible.

"Oh, would rather it were him then?" He smirked as his eyes shifted from Mokie back to me.

I felt sick, my insides twisted, my head ticking, I knew what I had to do, I could either watch my little brother have his innocence, his world shattered, I could allow him suffer what no child should, I could allow him be lost to this madman. All those years protecting him, all the "punishments" I endured for him, all the scars, which were all worth it, I will never doubt that, but they would all be wasted, only to protect my own image, my built up walls, I was scared of losing my only protection, scared that my selfishness would hurt my brother.

Jounouchi and Honda stand there, completely unaware of what's happening, what I would give to be as dim as them, to be unable to realise whats happening, to be unacquainted with this situation. If I fall in front of them, what will I do? How can I let myself be so weak how can I let them see me so pathetic and submissive? They stand a few metres behind me, and Mokie a few steps in front, with _him_, his worn, leathery claws on Mokie's shoulders. I _will _kill him after this. I knew he would come back, I knew that it could be any day but of course I prolonged my plans, pushed it to the back of my mind, and now my selfishness and lethargy were going to be punished. I was the last guest to the "party" and only arrived after I received an urgent call concerning Mokuba from Honda, if it hadn't been for my 12 o' clock meeting I could have avoided having these dweebs part-take in this little "soirée". Hell, if I'd have been careful maybe even I could have avoided this.

We were in his old office, I hadn't been in here since the last time this happened, three years I think. The room still reeked of stale cigars and sweaty grandeur, it was an unexplainably putrid smell, possibly because I knew, I, was one of the reasons it smelt like this. I knew the filth that happened in this room, the snot and tears that stained the elegant myrtle green carpet, the transparent blood that coated the rich rust coloured pine shelves and cases, I shiver shot up my spine, I knew this all to well.

"Leave Mokuba out of this! You sick bastard!" My temper was getting the better of me, I was playing into his trap.

"Well Seto, someone will have to fulfil my needs, after all I do deserve some form of home coming present." His lips curled, his sick perverse smile widening, the only time he smiled was when he hurt someone, not that this was hurting me.

"Fine. Whatever. Unlock the door, let _them_ leave." I spat out, referencing to Mokie, the dweebs and the two, once trusted, bodyguards that blocked our exit. I knew it was too easy, and instantly regretted my words, this would only edge him on, my demands his reluctance.

The younger, gentler bodyguard, Yasuo, I think, moved for the door.

"What do you think you're doing?! You fool, I am your Master!" his voice boomed, creased with fury.

He snapped his hand back, a quick shuffle back to his place. Gozaburo was always too quick to anger, if you considered anger a weakness, his short temper was his.

"Take off your trousers, Seto, or I will take Mokuba instead." His tone was serious, riled by my slow replies.

"…" I don't think I can do this. I desperately searched my head for possible solutions, a way out. Maybe, we could take them on, if I jumped for Gozaburo, knocked him off balance, surely he wouldn't see that coming, then Honda and Jounouchi should have enough brain cells between them to go for Yasuo and whats-his-name, that would have to work. Although, their weapons, yes they'd all be well equipped.

"Seto. I'm getting impatient." His filthy claws snaked down Mokies torso, getting lower and lower.

No I _had _to do this. Fuck my pride, this will be the best real life porno, Jounouchi and Honda have ever seen.

"Right, okay fine." I snapped. I knew I'd lost before I came her. I loosened my tie as I paced towards them, his grip on Mokuba softening. I knelt down in front of Mokie and blindfolded him using my tie, gently placing my hands on Mokies shoulders I whispered, "Ssh now, you go to Honda and Jounouchi, block your ears and don't look once, no matter what you hear. This is a test Mokie, you want to pass right?"

He nodded, he was such a good kid, he was worth everything. I smiled, and gave him a quick hug before gently pushing him towards those two losers behind me. He was grinning manically, I dread to think what he saw that as, he really was a sick bastard, he sees everything as some sexual episode.

"Off." He commanded. Save making things any worse than they were about to be, I complied, suddenly self-conscious with the 4 sets of eyes behind me, I inwardly cringed as I thought of what they would say after. After they saw my mutilated body, my jutting ribs and hips. I felt an unwelcome warmth spread across my face as he eyed up my disfigured legs. Again he smirked.

"You missed me. Carried on my work." His fingers traced a crusted scab leading from my kneecap up to the rough middle of my thigh.

"Fuck you." I grunted.

His rough hands tightly gripped my wrists as he forced them into one hand, slamming my body against some tall red oak filing cabinets, I felt my head pop against the wood. He then began opening my shirt, his hand wandering over my neck, I felt my jacket slip down, still half dressed, he was slowly seeing that he finished the job, the first few buttons of my shirt open he began to bite hard on my skin, powerful enough to draw blood in several places, my neck burned, his rough jaw's stubble like sandpaper on my skin.

Jounouchi's P.O.V.

Wow. Just wow. What the fuck is happening? I cannot believe what I'm seeing, seriously, Seto Kaiba? No way. This is…wow, this can't be happening. I can't believe…his father, those scabs and scars, wow, I'm glad Honda is here to see this, he'd never believe me. Shesh, this really is totally gross, I thought Kaiba would put up more a fight, he's just letting this happen, I wonder if this happened before? I strengthen the force of my hands pushed against Mokuba's ears as Kaiba releases another pained moan. Poor Mokuba, he shouldn't be here, I really hope he can't hear this.

Honda's P.O.V.

Fuck, this has to stop. This is wrong. Goddamnit, what can I do? Kaiba's muffled whimpers are a painful sound. He is completely out of it, his eyes glazed, his body limp, I feel so dirty watching. What can I do? God I cannot let this continue, watching someone so strong being broken down piece by piece, the scars on his back, legs and arms, his frail figure, the new cuts and bruises slowly forming on his body. I don't know if me and Jou can take the suits on, they're pretty big, both look indifferent to the situation, I had thought they worked for Kaiba, apparently not. I can't watch this, I cannot help.

Seto's P.O.V.

Jounouchi is watching his feet, Honda's eyes downcast, his head turned and Mokuba was shifting nervously on the spot. This would be so much easier if they weren't here, fuck I wonder what they'll say, this will make such great gossip for them, shit, shit, shit, not only will everyone know, but Yugi, will give me the whole sympathy act. Ugh, this is so humiliating. Gozaburo dragged my shirt down my shoulders, my discarded jacket pooled around my legs, just an hour or so left.

***

I sank to my knees, exhausted, gasping heavily, I pulled my jacket round me, not that I had anything left to hide, Honda and Jounouchi had long since moved to the leather sofa, each resting on a chair, eyes closed but wide awake, I was so vocal, I doubt that sleep could have come to either. I was so ashamed and humiliated, despite my confidence and indifferent approach to the situation, I had still cried, quiet as I could, but none the less I still had.

"Pitiful. I see I shall have to teach you all over again Seto." I sank further at his words. My threats always remained thoughts, every time he did this I would tell myself that this was it, that this was the last time, yet here I am again, 18 years old and still here, I'm still a stupid child when I'm with him, I suppose this probably wouldn't even constitute as rape anymore, I was an adult and I let him do this, I was such a fucking idiot.

"Leave." I grabbed my trousers, slipped them on and yanked Mokuba up from the couch gripping his hand tightly, ordering him to keep his blindfold on. As Jounouchi and Honda got up I heard him instructing them to sit back, I wasn't bothered helping them, Gozaburo was done, all he'd do is threaten them to keep their mouths shut or something similar. As the door was unlocked, I briskly made my way to my room, I stepped in closing the door behind me.


End file.
